24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 9:00pm-10:00pm
| code = 1AFF21 | author = Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff | director = Paul Shapiro | rating = 5.8/8}} Victor Drazen offers to trade Jack Bauer for Alexis. George Mason is reluctant, but David Palmer convinces him otherwise. Nina Myers and Tony Almeida try to distract Teri Bauer when they discover Kim has been kidnapped while Palmer is tempted by a member of his staff. Episode guide :Timecodes and events are based on the extended episode featured in the 24: Season One: Special Edition DVD. Changed or added scenes are indicated in italics. Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate. My wife and daughter have been targeted, and people that I work with may be involved in both. I’m federal agent Jack Bauer, and today is the longest day of my life. * is celebrating his victory. Mike Novick tells him being president is what he needs - it doesn't matter if his marriage doesn't help him. Mike tells him he can have whatever he wants, as we see Patty Brooks giving him a massage. * explains to George Mason that he is in a prison housing Victor Drazen, the man he took out 2 years ago. Men shoot at him and Jack gives Victor up to Andre. * Jack asks when his suffering will end, and Victor says when all his enemies are dead. Just before shooting Jack, Jack asks if he ever wants to see his son Alexis again. He says he knows where he is, and Victor's men put Jack into the van. * is released from prison by Sam Krugman. He tells her that her mother is waiting at CTU, and Teri asks how Kim ended up in jail. A van smashes into Kim's police car, Krugman is shot and men drag her away at gunpoint. The masked men finish pulling Kim Bauer out of the police car and throw her in their truck. Kim tries to fight them, but they overpower her, put duct tape over her mouth and tightly bind her hands with rope. The men speak in Serbian to each other as the car drives through LA. David Palmer is introduced at a celebration party held in his hotel. He tells the people that it is everyone's victory, and that they are all a part of history. The people cheer as he gives his victory speech for winning the primary. In the Drazens' van, Jack calls Nina Myers at CTU. He fills her in on his being held hostage at the hands of the Drazens, and that they want confirmation that Alexis Drazen is still alive. Nina says that she'll try and connect to Drazen's hospital room. She tells Tony Almeida to patch Alexis in. George Mason comes down from his office and informs them of Victor Drazen's escape. He wants to set up barriers, but Nina tells him that Jack is on the line. Tony says that he has Alexis on the line, and Jack gives the phone to Victor. Alexis tells him that he has failed his father, but Victor tells them that since he is free and Alexis is still alive, they have not failed. Alexis says he is not going to make it, but Victor tells him to be strong. Victor tells Nina, Tony, and Mason that he will trade the life of Jack Bauer for the life of Alexis. Mason says that they don't have the authority to make that trade. Victor says he will call back in 15 minutes, and that they need to have an answer then. Andre puts a hood over Jack's head as they drive. David Palmer is making his speech when Sherry Palmer tells Patty Brooks that she won't be able to go to Dallas with David tomorrow. Patty offers to reschedule, but Sherry says that she doesn't want to reschedule. She wants to spend a few days apart from David. She tells Patty to keep David company while she is gone. George Mason tells Nina that Chappelle has turned down the Jack-for-Alexis trade. He said that doing the trade would be an admission that Victor Drazen is still alive. Nina asks if they're really going to just sacrifice Jack up to them, and George simply says that he's expendable like the rest of them. Nina is appalled with him, and reminds him that the trade would lead them straight to Drazen. Mason says that he knows this, but Chappelle doesn't want to draw attention to the whole Drazen situation. Teri Bauer is sitting alone when Nina comes in. She assures her that Kim's fine (not knowing that she's been kidnapped) but also tells her about the real problem: Jack. Nina tells her about the trade, but that the government won't make the trade. Nina breaks it to her that Jack's alone on this one. Victor and Andre Drazen lead Jack down a flight of stairs. Andre is talking on the phone when one of the guards sits Jack down in a chair and takes the hood off of his head. Victor happily greets Nikola, his old friend, who tells him that everything is prepared for him. Nikola introduces Victor to his daughter, Mila. As they continue to enjoy themselves, Jack looks on. Victor offers Jack something to eat, but he declines. Back at CTU, Mason is arguing about the decision to not make the trade when Teri Bauer angrily enters his room. George tells her that they can't do anything for Jack. He says that he will call Division one more time to try and change their mind, and that they will say no. Teri leaves his room and goes to Nina. Nina tells her that she's doing something about it. She says that she knows someone who can help Jack, but she can't talk about it. She simply tells Teri to trust her. She then leaves Teri and places a call to the Palmer campaign headquarters, asking to speak to the Senator. At David Palmer's party, Patty Brooks passes by him, and he calls her over. He tells his guests about Patty's excellence in writing his speeches when one of his assistants comes to him and tells him that Nina Myers from CTU is calling for him. He excuses himself from the conversation. Nina informs him about Victor Drazen being alive, what has happened to Jack, and that the Department of Defense won't get involved in the trade. Palmer promises her that he will make a few phone calls to try and straighten things out for Jack. Dana, a CTU agent, goes over to Tony's desk and tells him that Kim's car was hit and she was taken away. She goes to try and find out more about the situation. Nina then calls Tony over to her desk. When Tony doesn't respond, he is about to tell Nina about Kim when Teri comes over. Tony lies to her and says that he was about to check on her status. When she leaves, Tony tells Nina that Kim was taken again. Nina decides not to tell Teri yet. A call comes in to George Mason in Jack's office. He is connected through to Palmer. Palmer tells him to reverse his orders on the Bauer-Drazen trade. Mason tells him that it doesn't fall under the Senate's purview. Palmer replies by reminding him that everything in CTU falls under the President's purview, and that he will be there in nine months. Mason tells him that he simply doesn't have the authority to make the trade. Palmer tells him to go through with the trade. He says that if Mason goes through with the trade, maybe he will be reprimanded or demoted, but when Palmer is elected, he will put Mason in a high position of power in Washington. Mason asks what happens if he doesn't get elected. "That's not going to happen," replies Palmer. He tells Mason to think about it, and hangs up. At the restaurant where Drazen is staying, Jack watches closely as the Drazens discuss costs for transportation out of the country. Victor again tries to persuade Jack to have something to eat, commenting that the borek is especially good. Nikola's daughter Mila is catering to Victor. As she walks away from the table, Jack knocks down a guard, takes the knife on Mila's plate, and holds it to her throat. Victor and the other guards draw their weapons, but Jack commands them to put them down if they don't want him to cut Mila's throat. Victor tells them to put their weapons down, and Jack tells him to put his down as well. Victor then shoots Mila in the head. She and Jack fall to the ground as blood oozes from her head. As Jack curses at Victor for killing her, the guards jump on him and cuff his hands behind his back. Andre runs into the room and sees Mila. He tells everyone to keep Nikola away from her as Victor tells him to call CTU. Andre lashes out at his guard before he gets out his phone. Mason is in Jack's office when Andre calls him. Andre asks about their decision, and Mason says that they'll do the swap on his terms. Andre blows him off, and tells them to execute the swap at 2127 Grand Avenue in 30 minutes. He assures Mason that once they have Alexis, he'll show him to Bauer. Tony reports that the location is a repair garage. Mason orders Tony to call Chris Porterfield at the LAPD, and leaves to get Alexis, hoping he will succeed in getting him out of the hospital. Palmer is ending a phone conversation and going back to his party, but Sherry sees him and confronts him for not being more visible at his party. Sherry questions his decisions before she sees someone that she wants to talk to. She tells Palmer to get to work, and leaves. Patty Brooks comes over to Palmer and tells him about a newspaper interview. Palmer tells her that since Keith's situation is over, they need to prepare for the questions that will be asked about it. Patty says she already has some of the potential questions planned out, and Palmer wants to look at them now. Patty offers to walk him through them, and Palmer says to meet him in five minutes upstairs. Back at the restaurant, Nikola is grieving over Mila's dead body. Victor tries to console him, reminding him that he has lost his daughter and wife. As he walks away, Nikola yells at Victor for murdering his daughter. Victor calmly turns around and shoots Nikola twice in the chest, killing him. Jack looks upset about what Drazen has done when Kim is dragged in to the room, still bound and gagged. Jack yells to her, but is punched as the guards put a hood over his face and lead him back up the stairs as Kim squeals and struggles in response. Nina tells Teri that they are going through with the trade, and that she doesn't expect Drazen to pull a fast one since he wants his son back. Teri asks if she can call Kim in the police car, but Nina lies and says that they didn't have a chance to check on the car since they were busy tracking Jack. She says she'll see if it's possible. Teri thanks her for telling her the truth about everything, and Nina leaves. Nina tells Tony that she couldn't tell Teri the truth about Kim. Tony understands, but Nina says she doesn't think she's doing her job. Tony says that she's doing her job fine, and that she's great at what she does. In Victor Drazen's van, Jack begs them to let Kim go. He tells Andre that he has a clear shot to get out of the country with his father and brother alive, and that killing innocent people will make it harder for them. Andre sticks a gun to Jack and tells him that they should kill him and his daughter right now, and that he should be quiet. Jack complies with Andre's order. At Palmer's hotel suite, Palmer and Patty discuss the questions he will likely face concerning the death of Lyle Gibson. They move on to the topic of his financiers. Palmer wants to make sure that everyone knows that Carl Webb and Palmer's other major financiers' actions were not under his influence when it came to George Ferragamo's death. Patty says that Mike Novick has set up many interviews about it already. Palmer thanks her for her work, but she reminds Palmer that if he's not in the White House, she has no job. Patty asks if there has ever been anyone other than Sherry in his life. Amused, Palmer asks if Patty is flirting with him. She says she thinks she might be. Palmer smiles at her, but then sets up a morning meeting with Mike and Everly. They then decide to get back to the party. The Drazens' van pulls up to a field next to an oil rig. A man brings Jack over to a post and handcuffs him to it, and they take his hood off. Andre tells him that if he gets Alexis back, Jack will be free. If he doesn't, Jack will die. There is a sniper aiming at him awaiting Andre's command. Andre puts a scrambled, untraceable phone in Jack's pocket. Jack asks what Andre wants him to do, but he gets no response. steals Patty's cherry]] David and Patty come back to his party and separate. As David makes his way through the crowd, he shakes hands with a number of his supporters, including John and Michael. He sees Sherry, who introduces him to Doctors Bryan Chasin and Darrell Maines working on AIDS research at UCLA. Palmer engages in conversation with them as Sherry leaves. Patty is sitting at the bar when Sherry comes over to her. Patty said that she did what Sherry told her, and that she thinks it's working. Sherry assures her that everything she's doing is in David's own good. Patty admits that she is nervous, but Sherry tells her that everything will be fine. George Mason is in the ambulance with Alexis. It arrives at the garage, and Mason rolls Alexis' gurney out of the ambulance. Mason says that Alexis is fine, but Serge, Drazen's subcommander, calls Andre. He says they need a doctor on Alexis now. Serge says that when they know that they are not being followed, he'll lead them to Jack. Mason says that's unacceptable. As Alexis is wheeled into the car, Mason pulls out a gun on Serge and radios his teams to get in position. Mason reminds them that in a trade, they get something as well. Serge tells Mason that they have Kim, but he only knows about Jack. Mason wants to talk to Drazen, but Serge reminds him that he's simply holding them up and he can't return Alexis if Mason keeps doing that. Mason calls his teams back to the perimeter and tells them to let them go, and the vans drive away as Mason walks out on foot. He walks out to his men outside, and shakes his head at them. Back at CTU, Nina tells Mason that she has the SUV tracked, and they'll take it down once they have Jack. The van stops. The driver Harris gets out, puts a signal detector on Alexis, and finds the tracker that CTU placed on him. He takes it off and destroys it. Nina sees that the signal is gone and tells Mason. At the oil rig, Jack is nervously waiting when his handcuffs are shot off by the sniper. Andre calls him, and tells him that if he wants to see Kim alive, he needs to get in a parked car, drive towards Century City, and talk to no one. Split screen: Jack runs to the car and gets in. Teri paces the conference room. Patty and Sherry exchange meaningful glances. Kim sits bound and gagged, helpless. Jack starts the car and heads out. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Zeljko Ivanek as Andre Drazen * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Misha Collins as Alexis Drazen * Tanya Wright as Patty Brooks * Juliette Dudnik as Mila Luminovic * Christina Moore as Dana * Eugene Lazarev as Nikola Luminovic * Christian Hastings as Harris Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Hopper as Victor Drazen Co-starring * Endre Hules as Serge Uncredited * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly * Bruce Holman as Secret Service agent * Buddy Joe Hooker as Drazen's mercenary * Mark Kubr as Marko * Michael Jacey as Agent John * Matt Taylor as Jack Bauer (stunt double) * Emile Williams as Agent Berkin Production staff Background information and notes * Continuity error: Almost two minutes pass during the opening title and recap, yet the episode opens with Kim being pulled from the car, exactly where the previous episode ended. * In the opening moments of this episode, a camera shot from a bird's eye view is shown that has clearly been slowed down. * David Palmer promises George Mason to promote him to a high position in Washington, D.C. within the first month of his presidency. In "Day 2: 8:00am-9:00am," Mason is still at CTU in L.A. a year and a half later and makes a cynical remark about this to Tony Almeida. Appearances *Characters **Tony Almeida **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Berkin **Patty Brooks **Ryan Chappelle (mentioned only) **Bryan Chasin (first appearance) **Dana (first appearance) **Alexis Drazen **Andre Drazen **Elena Drazen (mentioned only) **Martina Drazen (mentioned only) **Victor Drazen **Everly (mentioned only) **George Ferragamo (mentioned only) **Harris **Jen **John (Day 1) (first appearance) **John (Secret Service) **Jimmy Kelly **Mila Luminović (first appearance) **Nikola Luminović (first appearance) **Darrell Maines (first appearance) **Marko (first appearance) **George Mason **Micah (first appearance) **Nina Myers **Mike Novick (mentioned only) **David Palmer **Keith Palmer (mentioned only) **Nicole Palmer (mentioned only) **Sherry Palmer **Chris Porterfield (mentioned only) **Serge (first appearance) **Steven (mentioned only) **Carl Webb (mentioned only) *Locations **California **Century City **Conference room **CTU Los Angeles building **CTU main floor **Dallas (mentioned only) **Director's office **Earth **Europe (mentioned only) **2127 Grand Avenue (first appearance) **Hospital **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **Nikola's Delights (first appearance) **North America **Palmer campaign hotel **Saugus detention center **United States of America **University of California, Los Angeles (mentioned only) *Organizations **Central Intelligence Agency **Chicago Cubs (mentioned only) **CNB **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU Los Angeles **Democratic Party **Department of Defense (mentioned only) **Drazen syndicate **Latham Group (mentioned only) **Los Angeles Police Department (mentioned only) **National Youth Service (mentioned only) **United States Secret Service **United States Senate **''Wall Street Journal'' (mentioned only) **Westmed *Titles **Agent **CTU Director **CTU Chief of Staff **District Director **President of the United States (mentioned only) **Senator *Objects **AIDS (mentioned only) **Ambulance **Börek (first appearance) **Car **Champagne **Chicago Cubs mug **Computer **FIJI Water **Flashlight **Ford Explorer **Gun **Handcuffs **Knife **Music **Serbian language **Telephone **Teleprompter (mentioned only) **Television **Two-way radio **Vodka (first appearance) **Water *Events **Operation Nightfall (mentioned only) **Presidential primary (mentioned only) **Press conference (mentioned only) See also * 9:00pm-10:00pm (disambiguation) * Songs featured on 24 Day 122 122